What's Going On?
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: Bahasa bukanlah kendala bagi kedua penyihir gelap itu untuk berkomunikasi. Undertaker/Yuuko sebagai teman senasib.


Bahasa bukanlah kendala bagi mereka untuk berkomunikasi, semenjak adanya mochi hitam itu di antara mereka.

**What's Going On?**

**xxxHOLic ©CLAMP**

**Kuroshitsuji ©Yana Toboso**

'**What's Going On' fic ©Signy Siv Stivlana, 2010**

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Orang Gila!"

Wanita bangsawan berwajah tirus itu tak dapat menyembunyikan amarahnya lagi. Bahunya bergetar, kedua alis bertaut, gigi-gigi putihnya yang berderet rapi beregertak, "Rupanya sedari awal aku memang tidak pantas berada di tempat ini. Als! Bayar dia dan cepat tinggalkan tempat ini!"

"Ya, Nyonya!" wanita yang terlihat lebih muda dari sang nyonya di sebelahnya itu segera menyerahkan sekantung uang yang telah dipersiapkan sejak awal dan mengikuti majikannya keluar dengan sedikit terburu.

_Undertaker,_ demikian nama tempat yang baru saja mereka kunjungi untuk pertama kalinya—dan kemungkinan besar juga untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Wah wah~ mubazir sekali—mereka datang kemari dan pergi sebelum mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi… ke ke~"

_Undertaker_, demikian nama pemilik tempat itu. Tempat di mana semua keingintahuanmu mengenai hal-hal yang disembunyikan kehidupan ini akan terjawab—tentunya dengan caranya sendiri. Shinigami berambut putih panjang itu bisa jadi hanya memberikanmu petunjuk-petunjuk yang akan menambah beban pikiran dalam kepalamu. Namun, beberapa yang cukup cerdas akan berterima kasih padanya.

Sayang, wanita bangsawan itu sepertinya masuk ke dalam kategori pertama.

_Ke ke~ manusia…_

Sekelebat bayangan berbentuk bola berwarna hitam mengalihkan perhatiannya. Senyumnya semakin melebar, "Wah wah~ sudah lama, ya?"

Hening.

"Hei… percuma saja kau bersembunyi di sana…" telunjuk kurusnya menunjuk tumpukan toples-toples kaca berisikan awetan kadal, "…_Black Moccona_."

Gumpalan hitam yang berkelebat itu menggeser posisinya, menampakkan wujudnya dari balik toples-toples 'koleksi' sang tuan rumah. Kedua telinga kelincinya terangkat dan bergerak-gerak, "Yo, Undertaker!"

"Yooo, Moccona," jemari berkuku panjangnya Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak disapa seriang itu, fufu~." Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap lengan jubah tangan kirinya. Kemudian, ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah ya—aku punya Vodka, lho. Mau?"

"_Mokona modoki mo doki doki~! _Terima kasih, Undertaker!" bantalan hitam itu melompat-lompat riang, "Mokona lebih suka Tequilla, tapi karena saat ini Mokona sedang menjadi tamu, apapun boleh!"

Shinigami itu tertawa pelan. Ia menuangkan sebotol Vodka—yang sebelumnya tergeletak di bawah kursi—ke dalam gelas kaca bekas selai nanas dan menyodorkannya pada makhluk itu.

"Ayo, jangan sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, ke ke~"

Dan dalam sekali hisap, gelas itu kembali kosong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yuuko ingin berbicara denganmu. Katanya, 'kangen'! Untuk itulah Mokona yang jenius ada di sini—eurrgh~" sendawa kecil mengakhiri ucapannya. Ia berputar menghadap dinding berdebu tebal di ruangan itu, dan 'proyeksi' dari dahinya menampilkan sosok wanita yang dimaksud.

"_Aa~ moshi-moshi, Takeru-kun."_

"_Long time no see, Milady~"_

"Aih aih… Kulihat, 'sarangmu' semakin kotor saja, eh?"

"Berbeda dengan tempatmu yang kulihat semakin bersih saja, Lady. Aku tak punya butler yang bisa kusuruh-suruh."

Mereka tergelak, "Berapa kali harus kukatakan, Takeru-kun? Panggil aku 'Yuuko' saja."

"Well, kebiasaan warga Inggris?" shinigami itu terkekeh.

"Lcgipula, Watanuki bukanlah sepenuhnya seorang butler yang membuntutiku ke mana-mana. Dia cuma pekerja paruh waktu, kok. Hohoho~"

Yang bersangkutan—yang ternyata sedari tadi menguping di dapur sembari mencuci piring—merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

'_Paruh waktu, heh? Pengorbananku selama ini dibilang paruh waktu? Misi-misi bodohnya yang seringkali mempertaruhkan nyawaku itu dibilang paruh waktu? Dasar penyihir tidak tahu terima kasiiiih!' _rutuk si pemuda dalam hati. Bahkan undang-undang perlindungan pekerja pun sama sekali tak dapat melindunginya.

"Bagaimana dengan klienmu di sana, La—Yuuko?"

"Hum~ lumayan. Klien dating dan pergi. Koleksi barang antikku bertambah. Saa, semua berjalan dengan takdirnya masing-masing. Kau sendiri?"

"Well—akhir-akhir ini klien menjadi mudah marah, entah kenapa."

"Geez… cobalah untuk membersihkan tempatmu itu."

"Malas."

"Cari tukang bersih-bersih."

"Aku tak punya cukup benda bernama poundsterling itu untuk menggaji tukang bersih-bersih."

"Opsi terakhir, jual barang-barang koleksimu itu untuk mendapat uang dan menggaji tukang bersih-bersih."

"Kau bercanda?" terdengar kekeh pelan dari kedua pihak.

"Coba saja kau cari yang mau bekerja dengan sukarela. Jika beruntung, kau bisa menemukan manusia rajin yang sedari tad menguping pembicaraan kita dari dapur, hohoho~"

Tanpa sadar, Watanuki menekuk sebuah sendok hingga membentuk sudut lancip pada gagangnya.

"Ke ke~ kehidupan London saat ini tidaklah semudah yang kau bayangkan, Nona Penyihir…"

"Ufufufu… Saa, Takeru-kun, dengan ini, rasa kangenku terobati. Senang berbagi suka-duka sebagai sesame 'penjual jasa di balik layar' denganmu. _Sayonara~_"

"_Adieu, Milady_."

A/N: Saya rasa wajar kalau Undertaker memanggil Mokona menjadi 'Moccona'. Dan Mokona bisa ngomong semua bahasa, 'kan? *tunjuk TRC*. Wew, sudah lama nggak bikin fic malah jadi kayak gini ==. Buat yang suka baca deskripan, maaf—fic ini kebanyakan dialog. Saya lagi nggak mood deskrip ==

Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang fic ini? Review-mu sangat dinanti :"


End file.
